Je déteste rose
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Porque fue en ese día lleno de aroma a rosales y espinas húmedas a causa de la lluvia en el que logré encontrarme con algo más placentero que tu hierática sangre [...] ―Mírame ahora Bitch-chan… estoy sediento de ti. [¿Laito x Yui? Laito centric!] Adv: One-shot too weird.


**Disclaimer: Todo** de Diabolik Lovers es propiedad de Rejet.

 **N/A:** Al fin terminé esta… cosa... que no tengo ni idea de que es. Una especie de one-shot _no sense_ con metáforas por doquier e intento "romántico" al estilo Laito x Yui que quería hacer para el 14, San Valentín, todo eso (y si, ya no es 14 pero lo subo igual porque mejor tarde que nunca, right?).

Esto es un lindo vómito mental if you ask me tbh. Si lo leen, como siempre, les agradezco con todo el corazón (?) prometo algún día volver con un escrito más decente de estos dos.

Y antes de que lo olvide, esto va dedicado en especial para mi linda **HelenaRize-san** porque sí ¿? Quería regalarle algo. So…

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Je déteste rose**

.

.

Hay un moretón encantador sobre el níveo cuello de Bitch-chan en pleno día cubierto de nubes lacónicas y pre-lluvia sempiterna aromatizada a rosas silvestres recién cortadas. Por supuesto que, mientras esto sucede, Laito la mira con detalle tras dejar su sombrero tirado en el suelo.

Y libera una risita ávida conforme apoya las manos en cada esquina de la almohada para reducir la distancia entre sus cuerpos y acariciar con la punta de la lengua su propia marca de propiedad implantada en la quebrantable chica.

―Oye Bitch-chan, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―pregunta divertido a la altura del femíneo oído.

 _Porque yo sí y es tiempo de divertirme con-ti-go._

― **o―**

Entonces Bitch-chan tiembla, tiembla de verdad. Tiembla de pies a cabeza con ese aire intermitente que contrae su abdomen de manera sagaz y atractiva.

―N-no… Laito-kun… ―exclama trémula, esquivando a toda costa su mirada.

― ¿Por qué no, Bitch-chan? ¿Lo olvidaste tan rápido? ―ronronea el vampiro insistente, deslizando una de sus manos por el moño que porta el uniforme de la chica tan sólo para encontrarse con piel que parece arena tersa y-…

… _Oh…_

― **o―**

Laito no puede negarlo. Está deseoso ― también sediento― por esa peculiar mirada que observó hace un año atrás en un día similar a este.

Mismos matices, mismos ruidos. Mismo escenario.

―Tranquila Bitch-chan… ―murmura entonces, arrastrando cada silaba a propósito con determinación, riéndose por subsiguiente ocasión debido al ansia―… te haré recordarlo.

Un catorce de Febrero que ha escuchado de la boca de los propios humanos decir que se suele llamar también como día de San Valentín.

― **o―**

Y escucha sin perderse un instante del interesante jadeo que los labios de la chica sueltan cuando sus dientes se hunden despacio en el centro albo-proveedor de sangre tibia que también es deliciosa, magna y adictiva.

― ¿Lo recuerdas ahora, Bitch-chan? ―masculla malicioso, separándose unos milímetros de la segunda marca del día todavía fresca y balsámica de óxido-sal.

 _Porque yo sí y si los humanos también se sienten de la manera en la que yo lo hago entonces permite que todos los días sean San Valentín._

―Laito-kun… por favor… yo no sé…

Pero la chica gime antes de terminar la oración pues Laito la roe justo arriba del pecho derecho con sus más cuchillos que dientes antes de morderla de verdad. Después la roza una, dos, tres veces antes de sucumbir a su esencia escarlata favorita, la cual, sabe aún mejor que antes.

 _Oh Bitch-chan, ahora si estás en problemas._

― **o―**

―Podría continuar todo el día y noche si insistes en perder la memoria en ocasiones tan importantes como esta Bitch-chan ―desaprueba Laito segundos antes de lamer la clavícula de la muchacha como si la sangre ya no fuera lo único que necesitara de ella.

(Su nariz ya se quema al oler su piel, sus labios y su cabello. Está excitado, lo sabe. Probablemente la muchacha también lo sabe pero…

―Laito-kun, no sé a qué te refieres… ―insiste Bitch-chan con los ojos lacrimosos.

… ya está cerca).

― **o―**

―Yo diría que sí, Bitch-chan. Tan sólo mírate ―canta Laito mientras acaricia las mejillas femeninas antes de lamer sus lágrimas semisecas de sus pómulos.

 _Estás preciosa con esa cara suplicante tan típica, tan tuya. Ya casi puedo saborear(te)..._

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho del amor? ―dice sin preámbulos, chasqueando la lengua, acortando la distancia entre ambos nuevamente.

En aquel momento, Bitch-chan no responde como bien es de esperarse y Laito decide que ya no quiere esperar más.

―Lo suponía ―se auto expresa despreocupadamente al tamborilear sus dedos sobre el hombro derecho todavía estremecido.

 _Pero querida Bitch-chan, permíteme recordarte lo que es el amor para mí. Para nosotros_.

― **o―**

Empieza a contar cada gemido y grito ahogado como si fueran declaraciones innatas de pasión maculada.

(Sin duda alguna han de serlo ya que sus colmillos son pertinaces y poco sutiles mientras sus manos, por otra parte, son aún más feroces al subir y bajar constantemente de la cintura hasta la entrepierna y el muslo…)

― ¿Ya lo recuerdas Bitch-chan? ―emprende a recordarle a medias―. El amar es…

 _¡Zaz!_

Entonces su boca es interrumpida por una enclenque bofetada. Y Laito ya no está seguro de si molestarse o extasiarse ante semejante respuesta pero quiere pensar con la cabeza fría ―no con el instinto porque Bitch-chan está demasiado cerca y sigue siendo deliciosa―.

―Bitch-chan, aprecio que me demuestres tu amor incondicional pero no he terminado ―decide contestarle con toda el sosiego que puede.

(Casi nada, en realidad).

 _Así que hagamos un resumen para no volverte a aburrir._

 **―o―**

―El amor es lujuria, querida Bitch-chan.

(―Por eso te lo recalco con mis colmillos drenándote la sangre de todo rincón tuyo que me plazca.)

 _Así que deja de suplicarme en vano y cede ante mí._

―El odio, el desprecio, el enojo, la ira… todo eso que sientes…

(―Todo eso me pertenece. Todo eso es amor; Nuestro amor.)

Se lo reitera al esfumar la segunda ronda de lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

―Entre más me odias más te amo, Bitch-chan.

 _¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

―Laito-kun… basta, basta… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ―le interrumpe su novia de sacrificio, con la mirada aún vidriosa y su mano intentando cubrirse el pecho en vano.

―Bitch-chan…

… _ya deberías saberlo._

― **o―**

(De verdad me asombra que no lo recuerdes. Tú que eres la novia de todos, el festín exclusivo de monstruos; Tú que eres la humana frágil, el sacrificio promovido por esa institución a la que le rindes fe y la razón por la que de tu cuello cuelga esa graciosa cruz ―que yo gentilmente te he removido―. Tú que un principio no eras nada más que banquete de la más alta calidad.

Pero he de ser agradecido, porque en cada una de esas meriendas descubrí algo que creía perdido para siempre. Porque fue en ese día lleno de aroma a rosales y espinas húmedas a causa de la lluvia en el que logré encontrarme con algo más placentero que tu hierática sangre. )

―Mírame ahora Bitch-chan…

… _estoy sediento de ti._

― **o―**

Mientras su boca sigue viajando por la piel de la muchacha ―dejando constancias de que él estuvo allí en forma de marcas dentales― y sus papilas gustativas nadan en linfa roja-ardiente; Bitch-chan lo mira entre gemidos de dolencia.

Y el tiempo parece detenerse entonces.

― **o―**

Aun así, Laito le devuelve la mirada, procesando el hecho de que en definitiva tiene ese par de orbes rosáceos sobre los suyos. Al principio no lo cree, pero cuando parpadea un par de veces conforme se muerde el labio inferior se da cuenta de que es verdad. Bitch-chan lo está observando con todo ese odio rosa que tanto había añorado y no puede evitar reírse.

 _Je, je. Oh vaya… al fin lo recuerdas._

Es como fuego afilado cortándole la respiración. Un catalizador que demacra su escasa sanidad y le invita a seguir el sendero a la lubricidad irresistible. Es la mirada de Bitch-chan oscureciéndose de odio pulcro y pupilas dilatadas en desprecio lo que le hacen apreciar ese sentimiento que creía muerto desde el momento en el que fue arrancado de los brazos de su madre-amante, sus antiguas novias y romances fugaces.

―Oh Bitch-chan… ―comienza a decir envuelto en el embelesamiento total, no tan incrédulo como antes.

Se siente tan pleno y lleno de ese amor que siempre había necesitado que le es inevitable tomar el femenil rostro entre sus manos, relamiéndose los labios, meditativo de una sola cosa que creía ausente. No obstante, esta vez ha de estar completamente seguro de su situación.

 _Que afortunado soy._

― **o―**

―Y no importa cuánto me odies, Bitch-chan.

 _Enserio que no._

(―Porque cuando me miras de esta manera, sólo me haces amarte más.)

―Ódiame todo lo que quieras ―sentencia a escasos centímetros de finalizar.

Pues no espera demasiado para estamparle los labios ―todavía teñidos de rojo― y decirle con su lenguaje corporal que ella es esa fortuna por la que él desea ser odiado. No sólo ese día que los humanos celebran tanto sino cada día de su inmortal vida.

― **o―**

Afuera llueve por encima de un jardín fragante de rosas recién florecidas. Un claro recordatorio de un similar y antiguo catorce de febrero.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Yo siéndoles sincera lo publico ahora para pretender después que nunca lo escribí. De hecho, mi plan es hacer uno de esos fics en los que Yui se revela ante las personalidades dominantes de todos nuestros vampiros sados. Algún día lo haré pero, mientras tanto, me dedicaré a explorar las personalidades de mis Sakamakis favoritos.

Si ven algún error ortográfico por favor háganmelo saber. Se los agradeceré mucho.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
